


A promise I made  when you left

by Elite_of_its_own



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Historical Hetalia, Historical Inaccuracy, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Out of Character, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elite_of_its_own/pseuds/Elite_of_its_own
Summary: The World War II is close to an end. Prussia is worried about his little brother. Austria is worried about Prussia.





	A promise I made  when you left

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a mood for something sad and in a mood for some pruaus. Please enjoy!

Austria walked angrily through the corridor. He was praying he wasn’t late. He still didn’t know how he could be the last one to know. That damn Prussia. Such an idiot. Roderich cursed and sped up. He finally reached his destination. He didn’t bothered with knocking, what was unusual for him. But he didn’t had time for this. He felt relieved when he saw that Prussia was still in his room. He was packing but still there. 

“Have you lost your mind?!” Austria asked, trying not to shout. That surprised Gilbert. He dropped the shirt he was folding. 

“My God, that scared me.” he sighed picking the shirt up. Austria closed the door behind him and walked over to the albino. “And I asked her not to tell you. Damn Hungary.” 

“No. Why the hell you wanted to leave? Above that, without telling me?” the dark haired man asked, taking out the clothes Prussia has already packed. 

“Because you would want to stop me.” the albino took his clothes and started to pack them again. 

“Of course I want to stop you! We are losing the war, Gil. It’s the worst time for leaving! You came here when Russia took over you seeking for hiding. Soon they’ll be here, too. It’s really not the best time to go…”

“Ludwig needs me!” Prussia snapped. “You know he has no idea what that monster, his boss, did. He’ll break when they’ll tell him.” 

“Italy’s with him. He wouldn’t leave him.” Austria pushed Prussia away from his small backpack. 

“Italy won’t be able to protect him!”

“Oh, shut it! Both you and me know Feliciano is a good fighter. Better than you and me together! He’s perfectly capable of protecting Germany!” 

“Nobody will protect him better than his older brother! And Romano is close. He’s going to take Italy with force and Ludwig will be on his own!”

“Gilbert, look at me!” Austria screamed. The albino looked him deadly in the eyes. On another occasion he would step back, he wasn’t created to fight. But this was something else. This fight he was determined to win. “This war has already ended. We lost, Gilbert. We can keep fighting but we already lost. We lost the moment America joined the war. And if you’ll go out there to protect Germany, you are going to end up hurt, too. And that is not what Ludwig will need when the war’s over.” 

“I can try.” was Prussia’s only answer. He tried to move to his backpack but Roderich didn’t let him.

“Dammit, Gilbert! I won’t let you get hurt or killed!”

“I’ll be fine.”

“No, you won’t! I know you! You suffered enough! You are weak!” 

“I’m not weak! I’ll be just fine! Just let me go to Ludwig! Italy’s going to be taken back to his country. Japan is fighting somewhere on the ocean. I won’t be sitting here like a useless coward when I still can fight.” Gilbert shoved Roderich aside. The dark haired man almost fell but he didn’t care. 

“Gil…”

“No, Roderich! You can stay here and wait till France or England knock on your door and make you surrender but I can’t! I was born to fight, you were born to marry others. What was your great saying?  Let others wage war: thou, happy Austria, marry.” he said angrily.

“You can say whatever the hell you want, I still won’t let you go.” Roderich said. He just stood there helpless. His words had no power. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to convince Gilbert to stay but he still wanted to try.

“I know that you’ll be worried.” Prussia started after a pause. His voice was calmer now. “But you have to understand me. I lost him once, I can’t lose him again. I’m selfish, Rod, so I’ll ask you two favours. One, let me go to help my little brother.” He finally looked up.

Austria saw in his red eyes that pained look that he saw only twice in his entire life. The first time was when Holy Roman Empire died. The second time was on his wedding with Hungary. He couldn’t bear that look. He knew he lost this fight. 

“Fine, I’ll let you go but come back here with him as soon as you can. Promise me that.” he gave up. 

“I was planning that from the beginning. Thank you.” Prussia looked relieved.

“Don’t act like you would stay if I didn’t let you go.”

“I would go but it would hurt more.” he admitted. He finished packing and that was when he looked up again. “And the second thing. Wait for me.”

“What else would I do?” Austria asked feeling heat on his cheeks when Prussia walked to him and kissed him quickly. 

“Good. Really good.” he said. The albino took his backpack and left.

Austria was left alone in Prussia’s empty room. He walked over to the window and saw Prussia leaving with some other soldiers with car. 

“Stupid, reckless idiot.” he whispered before walking out. 

He spent the next two weeks listening to the radio for any news. Soon after France knocked on his door and he surrendered, just as Prussia said. Roderick wasn’t stupid, the war was lost for them and he could do nothing. 

“Where’s Gilbert?” he remembered when France asked. He was his friend and looked worried as hell. 

“With Ludwig.” was Austria’s only answer. 

“Of course he is, that idiot.” France said and left, leaving his soldiers in Austria’s country. 

Soon after the war ended. Everyone was coming back home. Austria listened through the radio but nothing about Prussia was to be heard. That was till France came again, this time to bring him the news. 

“He’s imprisoned. Russia took him to Siberia to work. Like almost whole Eastern Europe, that bastard.” he said and he looked so sorry. “I tried to help to  appease the sentence but that idiot attacked us and tried to shot America.”

“For how long?” Austria asked. 

“Sixty years. That’s all I could do.” 

“Thank you for telling me. Now I wish to be alone.” 

“Okay. Let me know if you need anything.” and he left. 

Austria spend most of his time trying to play on the piano but he couldn’t focus. He couldn’t play and he gave up after a week, he was too frustrated. It was at night when he wondered how the hell could he wait so many years. But he was going to do so. He promised it to him and he would never break the promise given to Prussia. 


End file.
